


Top and Bottom

by darlingkingofhell



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, At the same time, Bottom Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Cock Rings, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Mild Somnophilia, Monster sex, Multi, Oh also, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Shapeshifting, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Top Venom Symbiote (Marvel), but like totally consenual, cockring, have fun pervs ;), once again: ALIEN TENTACLE SEX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingkingofhell/pseuds/darlingkingofhell
Summary: Eddie wakes up to a *very* nice surprise, ft. Venom and all his shapeshifty goodness// Venom //\\ Eddie \\
Relationships: Eddie Brock & Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 1
Kudos: 238





	Top and Bottom

He was running through the woods, chasing after it. His blood was pumping hard in his ears and his pulse sang in delight at the thrill of the hunt. What was he chasing??  
Wait...  
the woods shifted around him dreamilly, bringing him into a clearing, he was alone but the woods almost seemed to surround him, touching him, groping all over his body.

He looked down and saw the fog had turned into dark smoke and he was surprised to find himself naked. The smoke gave a hard tug to his cock and he jerked awake

opening his eyes he saw that he had fallen asleep on the couch, blue light from the TV illuminating the sight before him...

his achingly hard cock was grinding into a perfectly round, inky black ass. As he rutted into the plush cheeks, he not only felt the sensation on his dick but on his own ass.

// You like this Eddie //

\\\ uhhnghh uh huh...didn' know you could do that \\\

// Oh I can become anything you want, any way you want //

\\\ yeah? \\\ Ed whimpers pitifully

// 'cn read your thoughts too baby boy // venom growled as he circled more glossy black ropes around Eddie's wrists, pulling his hands around to the small of his back. He let black tendrils slide out to caress Eddie's ass, teasing around his sensitive hole.

\\\ AAHHhhgfuck Venommm pleaase..\\\ Eddie moaned, thrashing around, which only made him moan louder as his thrashing wedged his dick between the shiny black asscheeks before him, which doubled the sensation Venom was already torturing his human ass with. God, this might be how he dies.

// good manners baby boy but we're not quite done with you yet. // Venom purred, loving Eddie's answering whimper. Venom stroked alond Eddie's muscled back, delighting in every shiver and light breath. As he hardened his tendrils and dug them deeper into Eddie's muscles, he drank in Eddie's soft little sighs. He melted like jelly beneath Venom's persistent touch. Venom worked from the small of eddie's back up to the thick muscles covering his shoulders. Venom loved seeing his fragile little human melt under his touch.

Venom let the tendrils on Eddie's shoulders net out to wrap around Eddie, binding his arms to his sides and putting just enough pressure on his neck. Maneuvering a bit, Venom positioned Eddie so he was sitting up on his knees with his belly pressed into the back of the couch. From this position Eddie was completely helpless as Venom pursued his ass with more intensity.

Venom liked to play with his food–he took his time massaging Eddie's perfect, firm cheeks before letting dozens of thin tendrils web out, touching Eddie from all angles. Eddie was so sensitive after all of Venom's attention and was mumbling incoherently, begging for more, begging for less. Venom let these thin tendrils tease and prod at Eddie's hole, sometimes letting one slip inside. They were too thin to give Eddie any satisfaction, but strong and dexterous to torture his prostate.

Venom loved making Eddie yelp and grind into the ass his dick was reminding him he was all but buried in. Eddie loved being this lost in sensation. His cock humped and thrust until he finally gained entrance to the blue-black depths and pressure enveloped him. Eddie let out a broken moan, feeling the phantom sensation in his own ass, but not enough to satisfy him.

Held as he was by all of Venom's black ropes, he was helpless to do anything but take what Venom gave him–unable to even resist thrusting forward.

He was losing his mind in all the sensations, begging and pleading with Venom, whose only response was to encircle the base of his dick in a firm cockring.

\\\ Vennoommm puh p pleeasee... I need ah ahhah! I -I- pl ea se \\\ Eddie was begging, willing to do anything for Venom to just fuck him already.

Those thin tendrils were driving him up the wall with need, never enough but too much at the same time

// What pretty boy, what do you need hmmm? // Venom asked, letting his tongue caress the corner of Eddie's plump lower lip.

Eddie had to take a few minutes to get his ragged breaths under control before he could form any type of response "thicker....pleeease V, thicker" his voice was so broken and Venom's cells sang with pride, rippling all over involuntarily.

// Thicker? well okay... // and suddenly the ass Eddie was grinding into morphed from lean, muscular to plump and full. He wasn't complaining...but that's not what he meant. Eddie whined loudly \\\ Venommmmm y-y-ah kkknow wha I me-aaaaann \\\ His voice broke so many times his cheeks were red

// Do I? hmmm // And suddenly venom inflated the tendrils in Eddie's ass until he felt like he might burst

\\\ UGnhhfuckk \\\ Eddie's voice was barely more than a growl. Venom still had multiple tendrils in Eddie's ass, and his took his time pushing and pulling each one–making his order random so that Eddie would get lost in sensation, not getting to predict what was next.

Venom took advantage of this moment to watch his human–stuffed full on one end, buried to the hilt on the other end, gasping and begging like a little slut–his plump lips were so full & pouting. Venom savoured this beautiful sight.

Eddie's desperate whimpers broke him out of his trance. \\\ I need, Venom I need, need t' cum, please, V pleeease \\\ Eddie was whimpering under his breath, barely more than a whisper.

Torturously slowly, Venom let his grip around Eddie's dick slip away

// alright pretty boy, cum for me, cum for me // Eddie barely had time to hear these words as he thrust one last time and came deep inside the inky black ass and felt Venom do the same in his own.

\\\mhmmm th-thanks V\\\

// anytime my breakable carbon sack //

\\\ we can work on pet names tomorrow...\\\ Eddie mumbled, drifting back off into sleep, sated and boneless. Venom shifted so they were wrapped comfortably in a fuzzy blanket with Venom surrounding his human.


End file.
